


Door Handle

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a surprise for Killian. One unlike anything he's experienced before.</p><p>**Inspired by owlways-and-forever's headcanon on Tumblr**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Handle

**Author's Note:**

> This one of those pieces that just happens. One minute it's a figment of your imagination, the next it's there. I saw owlways-and-forever's post on my dashboard and this idea demanded to be written, haha. 
> 
> Come chat with me, I don't bite: ohmakemeahercules.tumblr.com

"I have a surprise for Killian when he gets home, Dad.”  
David arched his brow. "What’s that?”   
“This morning, I decided to enchant the knobs in our house into silver handles. So he can use either his hand or hook to open it, depending on which limb is free.”   
“What made you decide to do that?”   
“The other day he was carrying groceries for me and he couldn’t turn the knob. So, I opened the door. I thought ‘he shouldn’t have to struggle with that.’”   
“Wow. That’s really thoughtful of you, Emma. He’ll really appreciate it.”   
“The universe has worked against him for so long. It’s about time someone made accommodations.”   
David smiled. “Agreed.”  
\-   
She finished up dinner as Henry and Killian arrived home around 7 (after renting a motion picture from a red box, whatever that was.)   
He greeted her with a smile. "Hello, my love.”   
“Hi babe.” They kissed, one of the many staples in their life together.   
“I noticed something different.” He said.  
“Oh really?” She replied nonchalantly. “What’s that?”   
“The door handles are different. Yesterday they were balls of gold.”   
Emma snorted a laugh. “Right.”   
“They were kind of ugly anyway. Truly, why did you change them?”  
“I’ll show you.” She led him to the double French doors that overlooked to the backyard. “Open it.”   
Killian did so with his hand.   
“Now, try it with your hook.”   
He wrapped his hook around the handle and pulled it backwards. It opened with as much ease as the human hand. “Bloody hell,” he whispered. “I can open it either way.”   
“Exactly. That’s the point.”   
“You did this for me, Swan?” He whispered.   
She nodded. “I did. Every door in this house now has that type of handle.”   
Killian sighed, tears behind his eyes. “No one’s done anything like this before. This hook has always been a weapon. Yet you treat it as a common object.”   
“Because it is you, Killian. It’s a part of your identity. I love you, hook and all. This is your home; no reason you shouldn’t be included.”  
He smiled as the wetness protruded forward. “I love you, Emma. You are my home.”   
They kissed again, his tears falling freely now. She could taste the gratitude on his lips: you accept and validate me. You make me whole.   
They broke away a moment later. “Let’s have dinner. What did you and Henry rent for us?”   
“The wizard you mentioned in the Enchanted Forest… Marty…”   
“Marty McFly. Classic movie. They joined hands and walked back to the kitchen where Henry had already started eating. Emma couldn’t blame him; he was a growing teenage boy. Still this is their future. This is their version of a happy ending.


End file.
